Fighting for Survival
by daryldixonlover18
Summary: Amy and her sister Andrea have been fighting in a post-apocalyptic world. Do they have what it wakes to survive?
1. The New Guy

The night grew cold by the time I stepped out of my tent. I started walking towards the campfire, where everyone was laughing and having a good time. Finally, for once since this shit started, I heard laughter.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked.

"Dale was just telling us about his old dog." Andrea, my sister, replied. "Come sit!"

As I sat down I looked around the campfire to see warm, smiling faces. Just then I noticed Carol, her asshole of a husband Ed, and their daughter Sophia sitting around a separate campfire. It would be just like Ed to keep Carol and Sophia from a wonderful night like this.

"It's getting late; we should probably get to bed." Lori said. She and her son Carl got up and walked over to their tent. Shane obediently followed, and people started heading off to get a good night's sleep. Jacquie, T-dog, Glenn, Morales and his family, and the Dixon brothers Daryl and Merle, all disappeared into their tents.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go back too." I got up from where I was sitting, and Andrea got up and followed.

As I settled down into my cot, I dozed off, and finally fell asleep.

I actually got a good night's sleep, and woke up to birds singing in the forest. I noticed Andrea was already up, so I unzipped the tent and stepped out into the morning sun.

"Morning, Amy!" Jim called.

"Good morning!"

As I was walking towards the lake, I noticed Glenn, T-dog, Merle, Morales, Jacquie, and Andrea loading up one of the cars.

"What's going on?" I asked Andrea. "Where are you going?"

"Look Amy, I'm going into the city. There's something I need to get."

"What? No! You can't! You could get bitten!"

"I know, but I really need to go with them. I'll be back safe and sound, I promise."

"But… But… Oh alright, be careful!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

I waved to her as I stood watching the headlights disappear into the distance. This is the first time she's ever left me alone. What does she need that's so important that she'll risk her life for?

The whole day dragged on, and it seemed like weeks had passed since everyone left.

"They should have been back by now!" I screamed in frustration.

"They'll be alright." Lori said, with a slightly worried expression on her face.

Just then I heard a blasting siren. I ran to the edge of the cliff to see what it was. "Is that them?" I asked hopefully. "It has to be them!"

The car pulled up and a very excited Glenn exited the red mustang.

"Turn that shit off!" Shane yelled "You'll draw every walker for miles right to our doorstep!"

Dale replied "I think we'll be alright. The sound echoes all over these mountains, it would be hard to pinpoint a specific location. "

"Where's Andrea?!" I said, my worry growing more and more by the second.

"They're fine, they're all fine!" Glenn stated.

A few moments later a big delivery truck was coming up the dirt road. People started climbing out of the truck. T-dog, Jacquie, Morales, and—thank God—Andrea.

"Andrea!" I yelled, my eyes tearing up. I ran for her and flung myself into her arms.

"It was overrun!" Andrea said to me, who also had tears in her eyes.

"How'd you get out?" I asked.

"New guy." Glenn replied.

"Hey, helicopter boy! Come meet everyone!" Morales said and I noticed a man step out from behind the truck.

A few moments later I heard Carl screaming.

"Dad! DAD!" He yelled as he flung himself into the man's arms. The man practically tackled Carl to the ground, and held him close as he was sobbing. He then stood up and walked over to Lori, who had a shocked expression, and embraced her tightly.

"I thought Lori's husband was dead." I said.

"I thought he was too." Andrea said a little shocked.

Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here.


	2. Sisterly Bonding

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I want to thank everyone who's read the first chapter. This is my first fanfic I've written, so I know it's not the best, but I would appreciate your comments and reviews! Please no hate; instead tell me what I should improve on! I would appreciate it if you follow the story, or leave reviews! Enjoy chapter two!

Nobody really understood what really happened between Shane and Lori, but her husband Rick being back has certainly made things awkward. When night fell we all snuggled up at the campfire, with me resting my head on Andrea's shoulder. Rick, Lori and Carl were all leaning on each other. Rick was telling everyone about his experience. It sounds like he got shot and was in the hospital when all this started. Shane tried to get him out, but the machines turned off and Shane thought Rick was dead. Apparently Rick woke up and made his way into the city, where Glenn and the others saved him.

After that I stopped paying attention. I was so glad that my sister made her way back safely, and right now all I really wanted to do was be beside her. She keeps me living; I don't know what I would do without her.

Something snapped me back into reality. Ed stupidly put another log into their separate fire, and the flames were so high people—or walkers—could see them from a far distance.

"Hey, Ed! You want to rethink that log?" Shane asked. By that time everyone was staring at Ed. Sophia and Carol looked uncomfortable.

"It's cold man!" Ed replied, his southern accent was thicker than most of the survivors.

"Cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane replied. His annoyance becoming more obvious with each word he spoke. "Keep our fires low, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said it's cold!" Ed yelled. By that time Shane stood up and started walking towards their fire. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Carol get up and pull the log out of the fire. Ed probably made her do it. It was obvious Ed was abusive, but Carol refused to admit it. Shane stomped out the log and walked back to our campfire.

As soon as he sat down Dale said "Has anyone given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to learn his brother's been left behind."

"I'll tell him." Shane replied.

"I dropped the key it's on me." T-dog said.

"I cuffed him that makes him mine." Rick replied.

"Guys it isn't a competition." Glenn said. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"We could lie!" I suggested.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea said. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done, or he'd have gotten us killed." She looked at Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary and if Merle got left behind that is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"So that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale said, a concerned look on his face. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that! Word to the wise, we're going to have a handful when he gets back from his hunt."

T-dog said "I was scared and I ran."

"We were all scared, we all ran." My sister replied. The words finally sunk in. I hadn't even thought since they got back how scary it actually was. I'm so glad she's safe. I snuggled even more into her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I chained the door. Merle's still up there, alive, chained to that roof. That's on us." T-dog then got up from the fire and walked to his tent. Andrea got up too, so I stood and followed.

When we were inside our tent, I felt a tear fall down my face.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked me.

"I just… I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

Andrea stepped forward, and brushed the tear away. "Listen, I'm safe. I made it back, and I promise I'll never leave like that again." She hugged me tightly, and I started sobbing into her chest.

"But what if you hadn't made it back?! What if you got bitten, and I never saw you again? That could happen at any time Andrea! It could have happened today, it could happen right now or it could happen tomorrow! We just never know how safe we really are. I wouldn't be able to live without you!"

Andrea was silent for the next few seconds. When I looked into her eyes, they were wet just like mine. She said to me "I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. We have to stick together in order to survive. I'll always protect you, no matter what it takes."

Then, we both climbed into Andrea's cot. It was cramped, but we were just glad to be together again. We were silent, listening to the crickets chirp outside, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Daryl Dixon's Return

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of rain. Andrea still had her arms wrapped around me, and being careful not to wake her up I climbed out of our tent. It looked like I was one of the first ones up, only Dale, Carol, Morales, and Jim were awake. I walked over to Carol who was making breakfast.

"Need any help with that?" I asked.

"Sure, thank you." Carol replied.

We spent the next 10 minutes making powdered eggs, and I looked over at our food stash, which was quickly dwindling away.

By the time we were finished making breakfast, almost everyone was up. Carol and I started handing out plates to whoever was nearby. Our portions were getting smaller, and everyone was hungry.

I noticed Andrea come out from our tent, so I walked over to her with two plates of eggs, mine half finished. "Morning! I have some eggs for you." I said.

"Thanks Amy." She replied.

We spent the next hour not doing much. We sat around for a while with Jacquie and Lori, having small talk and sharing stories of our past life. It was funny hearing about what everyone was doing before the world went to shit. Lori worked at an insurance company. Jacquie was a nanny. By that time the rain stopped, and we all got up to do laundry, except for Jacquie who took Sophia and Carl for a walk in the woods. Shane drove up the mountain in his jeep.

"Water's here y'all! Just a reminder to boil before use." Shane said.

Andrea and I grabbed a few containers of water and placed them near the fire. Just as we set them down we heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Mom! Dad!" We heard Carl and Sophia's screams in the forest.

"Carl!" Lori and Rick yelled, running towards the screams.

Andrea and I started sprinting through the woods, trying to find the source of the screams. We ran up to a small opening in the forest to see a walker chewing on a deer's throat, with the men surrounding it, weapons in hand. They started pummeling the walker with their weapons, and finally Dale chopped off its head with an ax. Ew. Talk about disgusting.

Then we heard rustling in the forest, and the men got their weapons ready. I let out a small gasp as Daryl Dixon stepped out into the clearing.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer! I've been tracking the damn thing for miles. Led it to camp trying to get a nice feast. What do you think, think we can cut around this little chewed up area?" Daryl said, annoyed.

"We can't risk that." Shane said.

"Fine. I got us about a dozen squirrels. They'll have to do." Daryl replied.

I heard a small groan and looked down to see the walker's head moving.

"Oh God." I said as I turned around and started walking away, with Andrea following me. I can't stand to be around that anymore. I think I might puke.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just so… disgusting."

Andrea let out a little laugh. "I know it is, but that's the world we live in now. You just have to get used to it."

I sighed and continued walking back to camp. When we arrived back at camp, everyone was gathered around the RV.

"I wonder how he's going to take it." Morales said.

"My guess is not good." Jacquie replied.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Daryl. Now that he's back, someone has to tell him about Merle." Morales replied.

Right, I totally forgot about Merle. Just then Daryl came out of the woods and started walking towards the RV.

"Merle! Get your chubby ass out here, I got us some squirrel." Daryl yelled. "Merle!"

"Hey Daryl, why don't you slow down for a minute, I got to talk to you." Shane said.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

"About Merle. There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane replied.

"Is he dead?" Daryl asked.

"We're not sure." Shane said.

"What do you mean you're not sure? He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said, walking closer to Daryl.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes."

"Well Rick Grimes, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Daryl, your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him to a roof in the city." Rick said.

"Hold on, let me process this. You handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you just left him there?!" Daryl was shouting now, his anger growing more and more. He threw the squirrels at Rick, and Shane tackled Daryl to the ground. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife and started taking swings at Rick. Shane grabbed Daryl and put him into a chokehold.

"Hell with y'all!" Daryl was almost crying now. "Just tell me where he is so I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Lori said. "Isn't that right Rick?"

"I'm going back." Rick said.

Lori climbed the steps of the RV and sat down at the table. Andrea and I followed her in.

"Are you okay Lori?" I asked.

"Not really." A tear streamed down her face and I gave her a tight hug.

"He'll be okay. He's a fighter, and he'll be back in one piece, safe and sound." Andrea said.

"Thank you both." Lori said. You've been so caring to me." We all group hugged and then Rick walked into the RV, embracing Lori. Andrea and I figured they would want their privacy, so we left the RV and saw Daryl packing up the delivery truck with supplies. Andrea and I walked back to our tent, and sat there for a while in silence.

"That was interesting." Andrea finally said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied.

"It's not worth it. They're going back in the city to save Merle Dixon! That douchebag should burn in hell." Andrea said.

"I know. They're not thinking straight." I said.

Then we heard the truck's engine start and we exited the tent to see Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn getting into the truck. Andrea and I stood, arms around each other's waists, watching the truck drive down the mountain and into the city.


	4. Laundry Day

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long, I've just been busy with school, homework and sports. I promise I'll try to post as much as I can this weekend and from now on! I would really appreciate your comments and reviews. Thanks for reading!***

After the truck left, everyone got back to their chores. All of the women cleaned up the camp and then walked down to the lake to do everyone's laundry. Out of all the chores, laundry's the one I hate the most. It takes so much work, and we have such a big group that it takes forever. I really miss my washing machine and dryer.

For a while we just washed the laundry in silence. It was awkward and uncomfortable because Ed was watching our every move, and it felt like if we said a word he'd hit us. I can't believe Carol is married to such a douchebag. She's so sweet and kind, he definitely doesn't deserve her. If I ever have a boyfriend like that, I'd dump him in a second. Of course I'll probably never have a boyfriend…

I was snapped out of my daydream by Shane and Carl splashing the water trying to catch frogs. God, there's so much work to be done around here, and the men do absolutely nothing. They think just because they're "keeping us safe" they shouldn't have to do anything. There's laundry, cooking, cleaning, gathering and rationing food, and so much more. I'd do anything just to be able to sit on top of Dale's RV and relax.

"Can somebody tell me why all the women end up with all the dirty work?" Jacquie said.

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" I replied.

"That's the way it is." Carol said, glancing over at Ed who was still watching us like a hawk.

We continued washing laundry for about an hour. "Can't we take a break, and stretch our legs for a bit? We've been doing this for an hour. My back hurts and my fingers are cramped." I said.

"I say we've earned a 10 minute break. Let's go for a walk." Andrea replied.

We all got up from the laundry, and we stretched and let out big groans. It felt good to move around; I never wanted to sit back down. We started walking around the lake when Ed interrupted our peace.

"What the hell do y'all think you're doing?"

"We're going for a walk, Ed, relax." Andrea said.

"Don't you tell me to relax missy. Sit back down and finish the damn laundry."

Andrea was getting angrier and more defensive. "Why don't you do the laundry yourself Ed, if you think it's so important?"

"Don't talk back to me like that you little bitch. I said sit your ass down and finish the damn laundry!"

"I don't have to do anything for you. We're going for a walk whether you like it or not!" Andrea said, and with that we all walked off, everyone except for Carol.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll stay back and keep washing." Carol said.

We all watched as Carol made her way back to the laundry, and Ed pushed her down and started yelling in her face. I couldn't tell what he was saying because we were far away, but Carol started crying and Ed walked back to his truck. He gave all of us evil glares but we brushed it off and continued walking.

"Carol shouldn't let Ed push her around like that." I said.

"I know, but she won't listen to us. Whenever we tell her she needs to stand up for herself, she says she loves him too much, and she doesn't want him to leave her." Jacquie replied.

"In Carol's eyes, he's the greatest person in the world. She can't see clearly when he's around. She doesn't quite understand what Ed is doing to her." Andrea said.

We walked around the entire lake, stretched one more time, and got back to doing laundry. I looked over to see Lori and Shane fighting. Carl disappeared somewhere. I can't believe Rick doesn't completely hate her. It's obvious that she slept with Shane. Maybe he's just so happy to be back with her that he doesn't even realize it.

"Ugh, I do miss my washing machine." Carol said.

"I miss my coffee maker with that gold grip and built in grinder, honey." Jacquie said.

"I miss my computer, and texting." I said.

Andrea paused for a moment, and then said "I miss my vibrator."

Everyone started giggling; it felt good to laugh again.

Carol glanced at Ed, and then quietly said "Me too."

Everyone burst out laughing! It was one of the funniest things I've heard since the world ended, though thinking of Carol and my sister with a vibrator was pretty disgusting.

"What's so funny?" Ed said, coming closer to us.

"Just swapping war stories Ed." Andrea said. Talk about buzz kill.

Ed kept walking closer to us, and I had a feeling he wouldn't leave. Andrea stared at him for a few seconds, and sighed. "Is there a problem, Ed?"

"None that concerns you. You outta focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club." Ed said.

Nobody said anything after that; we all just kept doing our laundry. Ed wouldn't leave, though; he was standing behind us for about 10 minutes. Andrea sighed and threw the laundry into the bucket, got up and started walking towards Ed. She was really asking for it this time.

"Tell you what, if you got a problem with how your laundry's done you are more than welcome to do it yourself." She threw his shirt at him and he chucked it back at her face.

"I already told you, that ain't my job missy." Ed replied.

"Andrea, don't!" I yelled.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass all day smoking cigarettes?" My sister said.

"It's better than listening to some smart-mouthed bitch. Come on Carol, let's go." Ed replied.

Carol got up, but Andrea said "I don't think she has to go anywhere with you Ed."

"That's none of your business. Come on now!" He gestured to Carol. Carol started walking towards Ed, but Andrea stopped her.

"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just cause your some college educated bitch." Ed said. He looked at Carol, who was still crying. "Either you're going to come now, or you're going to regret it later."

"So she can show up with some fresh bruises later Ed?" Jacquie said. "We've all seen them."

"Stay out of it. This ain't none of y'alls business okay? Now come on! Y'all can keep riding the bull here, I'm done talking." Ed grabbed Carol's arm and started pulling her away. Everyone tried to hold on to her; we didn't want him to hit her again. It was like a tug of war with Carol caught in the middle.

Just as things were getting even more extreme, Ed slapped Carol in the face. It was a hard slap too; we all heard it. We all started punching, kicking and hitting Ed, but he was taking us down one by one. Carol was on the ground crying, and all of a sudden I felt a flash of pain. My whole face hurt, from the brutal punch he just gave me. I landed hard on the ground, and hit my side on one of the huge rocks. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

I looked up to see Shane pulling Ed off of Andrea and Jacquie, who had taken some blows too. Shane threw Ed on the ground and started hitting him as hard as he could. I looked at my hands to see blood all over them. My nose was bleeding, and I felt bleeding on the inside of my mouth, too.

"Now you listen to me you son of a bitch! If I ever see you put your hands on your wife, your daughter, or anyone else in the camp again, next time I won't stop!" Shane got off of Ed and walked up the cliff.

Carol ran over to a very bruised and bloody Ed and huddled over him crying. All I could hear were her desperate cries of "I'm sorry."

I'm sure as hell not sorry. Ed deserved that beating, maybe this will be a wake-up call for him. I felt hands lift me up, and I turned to see a concerned Andrea studying my face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just… My face hurts."

"Come on; let's get you back to camp so we can clean you up." Jacquie said.

Andrea, Jacquie and I all started walking up the cliff, leaving Ed and Carol behind.


	5. Nightmares

As we reached camp, we started getting surrounded by people.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Dale said, running towards me.

"Are you okay?" Jim said at the exact same time as Dale.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It's no big deal." I replied.

"Yes it is a big deal Amy, Ed punched you!" Andrea said with hurt in her voice.

"Ed punched her?!" Lori said, as she came closer to me, inspecting my face.

"Didn't Shane tell you?" I said.

"Shane? He hasn't come back up here yet." Morales replied.

"What? He left way before us, he should be here." Jacquie said.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something, considering he beat up Ed." Andrea said. "Let's go inside the RV and get you cleaned up."  
We walked towards the RV, with half of the survivors following us, and the other half of them standing where we just were, not sure what to do. I climbed the steps of the RV, and sat down at the table. Jacquie came in with a wet washcloth, and started wiping the blood off of my face.

"I can do it. Thanks Jacquie." My sister said.

Andrea just sat there, cleaning my face. This whole thing was kind of embarrassing. I'm not the type of person who likes attention. I normally like to sit back and not say much.

"Open your mouth; I want to make sure all your teeth are okay."

I did, and she inspected it carefully. Instead of saying anything she just gave a slight nod. I got up and walked into the RV's bathroom, and slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal large bruises where I hit my side on the rock after I fell. "Ugh, that's not good." I said.

Andrea came running into the bathroom. "What's not good?" She then noticed the bruises on my side. "Oh." She turned away, but not before I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Andrea, I'm fine, really. It's not as bad as it looks. It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"You're not fine Amy, look at you! You're bruised and bloody and it's all my fault! I never should have opened my mouth like that. I just feel so terrible." Andrea was crying more now, and I ran into her arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't feel terrible, it's not your fault. It's Ed's fault. He's the one who did this, not you."

"But I'm the _reason_ he did it. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you like I said I would. He should have hit me, not you."

"Don't say that Andrea! I'm completely fine, I'm over it. Shane gave him what he deserved and we both know that he'll never do it again."

We held each other for a long time, crying into each other's shoulders. Dale entered the RV, interrupting our moment.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

"Thanks Dale, I'm fine." I said.

"Well I'll leave you be." He climbed down the steps of the RV leaving me and Andrea in silence.

"I suppose we should get out there, why don't you go back to our tent and have a nap." Andrea said.

"Alright, wake me when dinner's ready." I was grateful for the fresh air as I stepped out of the RV. I was walking back to my tent when I saw Carol helping Ed up the cliff. Carol had a cut on her lip from where Ed slapped her, and Ed was pretty beaten up. Everyone in camp gave Ed evil glares, and no one bothered to help him. I entered my tent and crawled into my cot, and finally fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke, I got up and exited the tent. The sun was setting, and I walked over towards the campfire. I saw Andrea and walked over to her.

"Amy, you're right on time! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said. I sat down next to her and she passed me a plate with some cooked squirrels on it. Everyone started eating, and dinner was full of awkward silences. The group that left to go get Merle from Atlanta still wasn't back yet, so everyone was worried. I felt people staring at me throughout dinner, but when I looked up everyone looked away, avoiding eye contact. I figured my face looked pretty messed up, and it was a weird situation, so I didn't blame them. Just then I noticed that Shane was back. He probably came back when I was sleeping. When people were finished eating, they got up and went back to their tents. Andrea and I finished, and she went to our tent, but I wasn't tired so I stuck around for a bit. Nobody was talking though, so I got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared down at the lake. I heard someone's footsteps behind me, and I figured it was Andrea, but surprisingly Carol sat down next to me.

"Look, Amy, I'm really sorry about what happened today. I feel terrible that you got hurt." She said, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Carol, don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's not your fault."

"It is my fault. If I just had the courage to leave Ed, everything would be different. I know that what he does to me is wrong, but I just figured that no one else would ever get hurt."

"I know, Carol. You couldn't have guessed that he would do something like that. Nobody's blaming you."

"You're blaming Ed, and I'm married to him, so I'm to blame too."

"Carol look. I'm okay. I just want to get past this."

"Alright." She said and she gave me a hug before getting up and walking to her tent. I sat at the cliff for a while longer. It was a beautiful view; I've never really stopped and looked at it before. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, so I made my way back to my tent. I crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

My sleep was filled with nightmares. My first nightmare was me and Andrea back at home. We were having a family dinner, like we always had. We were all laughing and talking about our day. It was just like how it used to be, and it was nice to see my family together again. We heard a knock on the door and my dad got up to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, dozens of walkers poured into our house, grabbing my dad, mom, and Andrea. They were too distracted by them to even notice my screaming. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind, and a walker took a huge bite out of my neck, and another walker munched on my arm. I could hear my family's screaming as they were getting eaten. No other walkers attacked me, and the two that bit me went over to my mom and joined in on eating her. I just laid there on the floor, bleeding heavily from my neck and arm. Why only two bites?

I woke up in the tent, sweating and crying. I looked over to see Andrea sleeping soundly in the tent, and I remembered where I was. I wasn't at home, I wasn't with my family and our house wasn't overrun. I was safe, in my tent with Andrea. Even though my nightmare scared the hell out of me, the thought of her with me comforted me. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, and eventually I did.

In my second nightmare, Andrea and I were driving to the mall. We got there and were having a blast, going through all of our favourite stores and buying cute clothes. We were at the register, and I was buying a dark red tank top, and Andrea was buying a new pair of ripped jeans. Just as we were buying our clothes, walkers invaded the store. They were grabbing anyone nearby, and the place was a feeding frenzy. Three walkers grabbed the employee who was checking us out, ripping her apart. Four walkers attacked Andrea, she was able to fight off two of them, but the other two bit her arm and stomach. One of the walkers ripped her stomach open, and I saw all of her organs spill out onto the floor. "Andrea! No!" I yelled. My scream attracted two walkers, the same ones from my first dream. They grabbed me, and one of them bit the same spot on my left arm as my last dream. The other walker bit the same spot on the right side of my neck. I screamed in agony, but after the walkers took those two bites, they went over to some man who was already dead. Why did they leave me, and why did they bite in the exact same pace as my last dream?

My dream suddenly ended, and I moved on to a new nightmare. My sister and I were driving to college, blasting the radio and singing at the top of our lungs. We got stuck in traffic and waited there for about 2 hours. "What the hell is taking so long?" I said. Andrea got out of the car and looked out onto the road. All of a sudden, five walkers came up behind her and attacked her. "Andrea!" I screamed. When two of the walkers turned around and came towards me, I realized it was the same two walkers that had bit me in my last two nightmares. "What the fuck is going on?!" I screamed. I didn't even try to run or fight them off; I already knew what would happen. One of them grabbed my left arm, and ripped a huge chunk out of it. The other one ripped off the car door and bit the right side of my neck. I didn't scream this time. I just sat in the car, as the two walkers went back over to Andrea, and finally I went unconscious.

I woke up surprisingly quietly. I looked over to see Andrea still sleeping, so I just lay in bed for a while. She finally woke up, rolled over, and looked at me.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Morning." I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had three really weird dreams last night. You, mom, and dad were in the first one, and the next two were just you and me. Walkers came out of nowhere and started eating everyone, but in all three of my dreams, I only got bitten twice. In the exact same spots; my left arm and the right side of my neck."

"That's really weird… Come on, let's go make breakfast."

We got up and left our tent, and walked over to the fire and started making breakfast. When we were done we served everyone and then sat down and ate.

I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. I was too caught up in thinking about my nightmares. Why only two bites? Why was it the same two walkers that bit me in every nightmare? Is this some sort of sign of something that's going to happen?


	6. Fishing Trip

When we were finished breakfast, Andrea and I decided to go down to the lake to catch fish. Our dad taught us when we were little and we were both pretty good at it. We gathered all of the supplies and loaded up Shane's jeep, and tied Dale's canoe on the top of it. We drove down the mountain to the lake, and unloaded everything. We put the canoe in the water and climbed in, and rowed out to the middle of the water. We tied the bait to the hooks, and cast out our lines into the water. Neither of us said anything; we just sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet. After about 10 minutes Andrea got a bite, reeled in the fish and put it in the bucket. It was a decent size fish, but we would need to catch way more in order for everyone to get a big meal. Andrea caught two more fish, and I caught one. She kept glancing at my fishing pole, and finally I had enough.

"What?!" I said.

"Nothing." Andrea replied.

"It's not nothing, it's always something."

"Didn't dad teach you to tie nail knots?"

"Why would he do that; he only ever used a fisherman's knot."

Andrea didn't say anything, so I looked over at her. "One knot!" I said.

"No he didn't! He tied at least three." She replied.

"Clinch knots? No way."

"Fine, I'm making it up." She held up her arms defensively.

There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Did dad use mostly dry lures?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Wet."

"You're kidding! But he was always so adamant, I mean you know dad on the fishing thing."

"Gee you think?" She said. "I only spent my whole childhood with my ass in a boat. But in my day it was all about getting the hooks seated. We were fishing for the dinner table."

"Not us, we always threw them back! Always."

"I guess he changed things up."

"But that would be like, changing his religion or something."

"People change. It's not his fault we were born 12 years apart."

"No. No because when you went off to college it was my ass in that boat and he taught me dry lures from day one. This was not behavior developed over time." This whole thing was so weird; I never knew dad taught Andrea wet lures.

There was a long pause, and the realization finally sunk in. "Do you think he did it for us?" Andrea said.

"Because he knew that we were so different." I was tearing up at the old memory, my dad was so wise. "He knew that you needed to catch the fish, and I needed to throw them back."

Andrea was starting to cry too, but then she said "Alright remember dad's rule no crying in the boat. It scares the fish."

"Mom and dad; I mean maybe Florida wasn't hit so bad. Maybe it's better there." I was trying really hard to hold in my tears. "Do you think?"

She didn't answer me, but I was pretty sure I knew her answer. I shouldn't be so naïve. Of course it wasn't better there; it was probably the same state in the entire world.

"I think you have a bite!" She said. "Even with the wrong knots." We both wiped our tears away.

"Oh God, so much for the no crying rule."

"I think that was more for dad than the fish." She looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

I reeled in the fish; I really caught a big one. I placed it in the bucket along with the other fish we caught, and we continued fishing for a long time. We caught about 20 fish, and we decided that was enough so we paddled back to shore. We got out of the canoe and began packing up Shane's jeep. We let the canoe dry off a bit before tying it to the top of the car. We drove back up the mountain with Andrea driving, and I counted the fish.

"Wow, we caught 22 of them!" I said.

"I think that's a record." She said while smiling.

We reached camp and unpacked the jeep, and we walked towards the campfire so people could start cooking the fish. Andrea and I carried them together, and people kept staring at the fish.

"Whoa baby look at that!" Morales said, as he let out a laugh. Andrea handed him the fish and Lori started clapping. "Ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thank Dale!" Andrea said. "It's his canoe and gear."

I drank some water and started doing my happy dance, while Andrea and Jacquie high fived.

"Mom, look at all the fish!" Carl said; he was very excited. "Whoa!" Carl started poking all the fish. Morales moved the fish really close to Lori's face, and she squirmed away.

"Yeah whoa!" She said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Our dad." I said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl said.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied. "I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff." Andrea and I smiled at each other. "Is that okay?" I looked at Lori for approval.

"Oh you won't catch me arguing!" She said.

Andrea looked over at Dale who was walking towards us. "Hey Dale! When was the last time you greased those line rails, they are a disgrace!" My sister said.

"I, uh, don't want to alarm anybody but, we may have a bit of a problem." Dale looked over and pointed at the top of the cliff, where I saw Jim digging a bunch of holes. What the hell was he doing?

We all walked up the cliff without saying anything. When we reached the top, we saw that Jim had already dug about three holes, and he was on his fourth. He was covered in sweat and dirt; how long has he been doing this for?

"Hey Jim?" Shane said. "Why don't you just hold up for a second."

Jim sighed, stopped digging, and looked up at Shane. "What do you want?"

"Well we're just a little concerned." Shane said. "Dale says you have been up here for hours."

"So?" Jim asked.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China Jim?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not hurting anyone." He kept digging while people spoke.

"Except maybe yourself, it's 100 degrees today! You can't keep this up." Dale said.

"Sure I can, watch me!" Jim was digging faster now, even though he was probably incredibly tired.

Lori came up in front of everyone. "Jim they're not going to say it so I will. You're scaring my son, and Carol's daughter."

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean I'm up here by myself why don't you all just go back to camp and leave me the hell alone."

Jim kept digging and Shane stepped closer to him. "Jim, why don't you go back to camp for a bit, get some shade and water, and I'll tell you what. If you still want to come back up here later then I'll come with you and help you. Just tell me why you're digging and give me that shovel."

"Or what?" Jim slammed the shovel into the ground.

"There is no or what, just give me the shovel. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"Well what if I don't, then what? You going to beat my face in like you did Ed Peltier? You've all seen his face, or at least what's left of it. See that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different Jim."

"You weren't there!" I said. "He was out of control, he was hurting his wife."

"That is their problem not yours!" Jim screamed at me.

"Have you seen my face? He hurt me too, Jim! Shane was doing what he had to do." I said.

Jim grunted and then started coming at me with the shovel. He swung, and just missed my face. Shane tackled him to the ground and Dale grabbed the shovel away from him. Andrea stepped in front of me protectively; I know she wouldn't be able to stand seeing me hurt again. Jim was on the ground screaming "You got no right! You got no right!" They finally got full control over Jim, and he was starting to calm down.

"You want to know why I dug the holes?" Jim screamed. "I had a dream. I don't remember it now." I froze immediately. I remembered my dreams from the night before. Was it a coincidence that Jim had a dream and started digging holes—possibly graves—the day after I had three dreams about me getting bit?

.


	7. Goodbye

We all walked back to camp, and it was eerily quiet. No one had the courage to speak after what Jim had done. Lori walked over to me. "You alright?" She said to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I replied.

That seemed to defuse some of the tension. People slowly got back to their normal chores. Lori and Carol were teaching Carl and Sophia some math, Jacquie was folding laundry and giving it back to their owners, and Andrea and I were just tidying up camp. I looked over and saw Jim, who was tied to a tree, talking to Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia. Shane walked over and gave Jim some water. I looked away; I couldn't face Jim. He really scared me by swinging that shovel at my head.

"Amy?" I heard my name being called. I turned and looked back at Jim, who was calling me over to him. "Amy, could you come here for a second?"

I walked over to him hesitantly, and stood a good distance away from him. Andrea came up behind me, obviously wanting to protect me. "What is it, Jim?" I asked.

"Look Amy, I'm really sorry about what I did. I had heat stroke and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry." He seemed really sincere, and he had been out in the sun all day working his ass off.

"It's okay Jim. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I still feel terrible about it. If there's anything you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Thanks." I walked away and Andrea ran after me.

"Amy, you can't keep forgiving everyone! He could have really hurt you, and Ed did too. You have to be tough and you've got to learn not to forgive everyone right away after they've done something wrong!"

"Andrea I am tough! I don't forgive everyone either! I didn't forgive Ed, and I don't think I ever will. Jim was obviously not in his right mind, he was out in the fucking sun all day digging graves!"

Andrea looked utterly shocked and she took a step back. I just kept walking, and she ran after me again. "Amy! Don't use that language! You don't know that he was digging graves, he could have been doing something else!"

"Oh and what would that be? What other explanation do you have for this?" She didn't answer me, she looked like she was thinking but I knew she would never come up with anything. "That's what I thought." I walked into our tent, and for once I didn't hear her following me. I needed my peace and quiet for once. I just sat on my bed for a while, but I heard the ladies preparing the fish Andrea and I caught, so I went outside to help. When we were finished, everyone gathered around the fire and got ready for the feast.

Andrea walked up to me and said, "Amy, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you're a really tough girl, and I just love you so much I would never want something stupid like that to come between us."

"It's okay Andrea! Oh here I go forgiving people again…" I rolled my eyes and Andrea laughed. "I hate fighting with you, I love you too much."

Andrea and I both giggled, and sat down at the fire together. Jim was untied, but I didn't mind at all. It was nice to have all of us having a nice meal together. We were having such a good time, but then I realized that the group from Atlanta still wasn't back yet. They've been gone for about 2 days. They could have gotten in trouble. I decided not to bring it up though; I didn't want to kill the mood.

Dale started winding his watch, and Morales said, "I got to ask you man, it's been driving me nuts."

"What?" Dale replied.

"Your watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale had a big grin on his face.

"I see you every day, at the same time winding that thing, like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself." Jacquie said while smiling.

"I'm missing the point here." Dale said, still with that huge smile.

"Well, the last time I heard the world ended! At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacquie explained.

"There you are, every day, winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time, it's important to keep track, isn't it?" Dale said. "The days at least! Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here!" Dale looked at my sister who rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "I like what the father said to his son when he gave him the watch that had been handed down through generations. He said 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs as it did mine, and my father's before me. I give it to you, not so that you can remember time but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, so you don't spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'"

There was a few seconds of silence before I said, "You are so weird." People started laughing, but Dale just looked at me.

"It's not me!" He said. "It's William Fultner."

I shoved another bite of fish into my mouth before getting up from the fire.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked me.

"I have to pee. Geez, you try to be discreet around here." That caused people to laugh even more, but I just walked up to the RV to the bathroom. When I was finished I realized we didn't have any toilet paper. Great. "You've got to be kidding me." I said, even though nobody could hear me. I washed my hands, and stepped out of the RV.

"We're out of toilet paper!" I yelled to the people at the fire. Just then, a walker came around from the other side of the RV, grabbed my left arm, and ripped a huge chunk out of it. I screamed in complete agony, this was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. My arm burned and stung, it felt like it was on fire. I kept screaming, and the walker finally dropped me and I fell to the ground. I saw dozens of other walkers appear out of nowhere, but I couldn't move. I just lay there, on the ground, helpless and scared. There was blood gushing out of my arm, and I just wanted the pain to stop. The burning sensation has moved up my arm to my shoulder. It felt like somebody had lit my arm on fire, and then poured acid on it. I just kept screaming and crying when the walker grabbed me from behind, and bit my neck. He ripped the skin and muscle right out. I kept screaming, hoping and praying that somebody would come and put an end to my misery.

I heard Andrea running towards me. She was screaming, "NO! AMY!" I was terrified that the walker would get her, but Jim came up and hit it in the head with a baseball bat. She ran up and kneeled down beside me with tears streaming down her face. My whole body was warm and sticky from the blood, and I was starting to get tunnel vision. My whole body ached and stung. I felt my tears and hers on my face, and I can tell she was so scared.

I started getting flashbacks of my whole life. When I was just a little girl, playing with Andrea in our backyard. Going through school, talking to my friends and admiring cute boys. My parents, and how they loved me so much. Memories kept flashing through my head. Not my whole life, just bits and pieces. I was so scared, I didn't want to die.

I looked up at my scared and heartbroken sister, when I heard more gunshots. I didn't care about the gunshots; I just kept looking into my sister's beautiful blue eyes that looked a lot like mine. I wasn't in a lot of pain anymore, I just felt numb. I was losing a lot of blood. My sister just kept crying and saying "I don't know what to do!" I tried to tell her that it was okay. I tried to tell her goodbye. I tried to tell her I loved her but the words just wouldn't come out. I tried so desperately to get the words out, she needed to hear them. It was useless though. No matter how hard I tried, no sound escaped my mouth. I just kept staring at my sister, when I realized. I was going to be okay. I'm going to see mom, and dad, and all of my friends and family. The pain will stop, but not for Andrea. It's going to be so hard for her without anyone. She's going to be all alone in this cruel world without anyone for her to turn to. I kept trying to say my final words, but I just couldn't. She kept looking down at me, and her tears were dripping down onto my face. It took all of my effort to reach my hand up onto her face, but it was easier than trying to talk. I thought my final words, hoping that she could read my mind.

'Andrea. I love you so much. You've always been there for me, and I'm sorry I won't be there for you anymore. It's going to be hard without me, but you need to get through it. I know that you're strong enough to handle this. I'm going to be okay, don't ever worry about me. Fight for as long as you can, and enjoy every single moment of the rest of your life. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. I love you Andrea.'

She kept crying silently above me, and she knew that it was coming to an end. She caressed my face with her hands. I'm glad that her face will be the last one I ever see. I love you Andrea.

With that, I closed my eyes.


	8. Resurrection

I opened my eyes, and saw my sister still crying above me. "What the hell?" I said.

"AMY! AMY!" Andrea kept crying above me. "AMY!"

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." I heard Jim say, who was staring at the scene in shock.

"Andrea! Andrea, I'm okay! I don't know how the hell I'm alive, but thank God Andrea I'm okay!" She still wasn't responding to me. "Andrea, what's the matter? Answer me!" I sat up and held her face. "Andrea why won't you answer me?!" I was screaming in her face, how the hell doesn't she hear me? Nobody else said anything to me. They all just kept staring at all of the dead bodies around them. I stood up, and I kept screaming "I'm okay!" but nobody would pay any attention to me; even Andrea, who was still staring at the ground. I then looked over at where she was staring, and I saw myself lying on the ground, cold and lifeless.

"What the..?" Then I realized what was going on. I really was dead. I was just out of my body, like a ghost or something, but I wasn't alive. I never thought that anything like this would ever happen. I thought it just happened in movies. "Oh God!" I saw a few people walking towards me. They were from our camp, but I never really talked to them before. I knew their names though; there was Kevin, Nick, Ben and Emily. I don't even know how I know their names. I've never spoken to them in my life.

"Amy?" Ben asked me.

"You can see me?" I replied.

"Yeah, we're dead just like you." Emily said. "That's me—or at least what's left of me—over there." She pointed to a body that had been completely gutted. All of her organs were half eaten, and there was a group of dead walkers surrounding her.

"I'm over there." Kevin said. He proceeded to walk over to a body that was close by. He wasn't too bad, just about 4 bites.

"There's me." Nick said. He pointed to a body that was basically non-existent. His body was in pieces on the ground, and all of his bones and organs were everywhere. "I'm in really bad shape. I doubt I'll ever even wake up."

"What happened to you, Ben?" I asked. He pointed to a dead body with his back eaten off. I could even see his spine. "Jesus!" I screamed. This whole thing was just so weird.

"So… what happens now?" Emily asked, a little bit worried.

"Now, we wait." Kevin replied.

I walked over to Andrea and sat down next to her. "God Andrea, I'm so sorry." I hugged her, but I couldn't feel her. My arms were wrapped around her but it felt like I was hugging air. I started crying and I looked over at the rest of the group. They all looked like they were in shock, and Dale walked over to Andrea and my body.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry!" Dale said who had tears streaming down his face.

My sister didn't say anything. She just sat there for the whole night, holding me. I sat next to her until morning came. Just as the sun was rising I heard growling, and I looked up to see Kevin's body starting to move. I ran over to him, Nick, Emily and Ben, and we all stood and watched. "Here we go." Kevin said. Daryl noticed this and came over with a pick axe. "I guess I'll see you on the other side." He said to all of us. Daryl swung the axe down at Kevin's brain, and ghost Kevin evaporated into the air.

"I wish that redneck would drive a pick axe into my head and get it over with." Nick said. "I can't stand to see myself like that any longer."

"Me too." Emily agreed.

"Same here, I hate seeing myself dead. It's just too weird." Ben said.

"I hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with my sister."

"Well, I'm by myself, so I'm ready to move on and see my family." Ben said.

"What about you Nick and Emily?" I asked.

"We're siblings." Nick said.

"Oh." I replied.

"So, how long do you think it will be before we turn?" Emily asked.

"I don't know it could happen at any time." Ben replied.

We all stood there quietly, watching the group drag all of the dead bodies to a pile near the fire. We noticed T-dog dragging Ed's body out from the forest. Carol was beside them, following them. T-dog dropped Ed's body near Emily's and Ben's.

"Hey, Rick?" Shane asked. "Jim dug six holes; there are only five of them here, Kevin, Ed, Amy, Ben and Emily."

"What about Nick?" Some lady asked. I think her name was Ashley but I couldn't be sure. "He was Emily's sister, and I haven't seen him since last night."

"Is this him?" Jacquie asked, pointing to Nick's body.

"Oh God. Yeah that's him." Ashley replied.

Shane grabbed Nick's body, being careful not to break him apart, and dragged him over and placed him beside Emily's body. "I don't know how the hell we're going to get him up the hill without him crumbling to pieces." Shane said.

I looked over at Ed who was huddled over his body crying. "Ed?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not okay, look at me!" He replied. He was in really bad shape. He had huge chunks of him missing.

"Ed, it's okay. We're all going to move on." Ben replied.

"Just leave me alone!" Ed screamed.

We all dispersed, and I went back to Andrea, appreciating every moment I got to spend with her. Dale walked over towards Andrea and me and sat down. He didn't say anything until Andrea pulled out a little square of pink tissue paper. "This is her birthday?" Dale asked.

My sister nodded then said, "Her birthday was always like a week-long affair, but somehow I always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kids parties. She'd call all excited! I always said I'd make it home, and I really always meant too, but I never made it past that phone call."

"You know things are hard enough on you, you shouldn't add guilt into the mix." Dale replied.

My sister looked down and unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside it was a beautiful turquoise mermaid necklace. She knew me so well; I love that kind of stuff. "Oh Andrea." I said. "It's beautiful." She put it on my neck, and I snuggled into her shoulder. Dying on my birthday, how ironic is that. That's why she went to Atlanta; for my birthday present. I snuggled even more into her shoulder, even though she couldn't feel me. She had been counting the days until my birthday, risked her life and almost never came back. It's amazing how much she's willing to do for me. I love her so much.

Ed startled me when he appeared behind me. "Amy?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for what I did to you down at the lake. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I know that I've been a complete asshole to my wife and daughter. I didn't even realize what I was doing when I was alive, but now I see it. I was so horrible to them when they did nothing to me. I know I'm going to rot in hell, but I just really wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I did. I needed to tell someone before I passed on."

Wow. It seemed like Ed really meant it. He probably did, but it was weird to see him actually being nice. "It's okay Ed. I don't really care about what you did anymore. There's no use fretting over it."

He caught me by surprise when he hugged me. He just kept crying on my shoulder. I let him, because I knew he was sincere. It's too late to go back and change what he did, but at least he recognized his mistakes.

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone with your sister." He said, and got up and walked back over to his body. I sat there for about 20 minutes just staring at my sister stare at my body. Something caught my eye, and I looked over to see Carol take the pick axe from Daryl and got ready to swing it at Ed's head. I saw Ben, but I couldn't see Nick and Emily. I looked at their dead bodies, and they had huge holes in their heads. They were gone.

My attention went back to Carol as she held the pick axe above her head. I overheard what Ed was saying to her. "Carol I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I know I was a shitty husband and father, and you didn't deserve what I did to you. You're a good woman Carol. Take care of Sophia for me, I love you." Then Carol swung at his head, destroying it. She just kept swinging, and Daryl just stared at her with a disgusted look on his face. She finally stopped after about 12 swings, and Ed was gone forever. This made me sad for some reason. I never liked Ed, but when somebody you know dies, it still makes you sad.

Daryl made his way over to Ben's body, and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the other side." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodbye Amy." He said.

"Goodbye." I whispered. Daryl took a swing, and Ben slipped out of my arms and disappeared forever. So now, it's just me. Andrea wouldn't let anyone near me, and I understood why she wanted to be the one to put me down. I sat down beside her again, resting my head on her shoulder like I always did when I was alive. I sat there for a long time, enjoying her company. My body was so lifeless, and it just broke me and my sister's hearts.

All of a sudden I heard a commotion at camp. Jacquie lifted up Jim's shirt screaming "He's bit! Jim's bit!"

Poor Jim, I thought, poor all of us. Poor me, poor Andrea, poor Carol, poor everyone. I can't even imagine how they're all going to recover from this.

Then, I heard breathing. Just soft, gentle breathing. I automatically knew who'd breathing it was, it was mine. I looked down at my body coming back to life, and that's when the tears started flowing. This is it. This is the last time I'll be standing on this Earth, and these are the last moments I'll have with Andrea. She started crying too, and even though I was turning, she wouldn't let go of me. My hands moved and my eyes opened. My eyes were paler than usual, and they were extremely bloodshot, but my resurrection was kind of peaceful. I didn't lunge at Andrea, I didn't wake up growling for food. I just opened my eyes. I looked over at Andrea who was still holding on to me.

"Amy? Amy I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not ever being there. I always thought there'd be more time." My body sat up and grabbed her hair. My body started growling at her and tried to bite her. I was terrified I would eat her, but I knew my sister could handle it. We were both crying, as I was listening to her final words to me. "I'm here now Amy. I'm here." Andrea pulled out her gun and pointed it at my head. I clung to her for as long as I could, crying my invisible tears on her shoulder. "I love you." She pulled the trigger, and I fell to the ground, dead, for the second time.

"I love you too Andrea." I whispered before I disappeared.

There was a blinding white light, and the next thing I knew I was standing in a beautiful field. There were orchids blooming everywhere, a small stream to my left, birds singing and deer prancing. There were willow trees all around.

"Amy?" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Amy, where are you?"

I followed the voice to a small clearing, where all my family was gathered. My mom was the one who called my name, and she was standing next to my dad. I saw everyone, Aunts, Uncles, my Grandparents, Cousins, everyone. It seems so cliché, with the white lights, the field, my whole family dressed in white waiting for me. I ran over to my mom and dad and flung myself into their arms. "I missed you." I said.

"We missed you too." My mom replied. I went around hugging everyone, even people I've never seen. I was happy that I was with my family, but I still missed Andrea so badly.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Amy?" She replied.

"Will Andrea be okay?" I asked.

My mother paused for a moment. "We'll have to wait and see. Just remember, you'll always have a part of her and she'll always have a part of you."

That made me feel better. I followed them down a small trail and the magnificence of this place amazed me.

I know that Andrea will be okay. Maybe not right now, but in the long run. I know that somewhere, someday, I will see her again.

_**Thank you everyone who's read my story. It was short and not very good, but it was my first one and I was really proud of it! Sorry this chapter took so long, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to write this one or leave it as it was. I would really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews and tell me what you thought about the story! I think I'll write another fanfic soon, so please follow me and read it! It really means a lot to me knowing that you guys read and like my story. I would especially like to thank Annelisa, LeanneDaseyLover, gypsykl79, and BLakely for following and favoriting! Thank you everyone!**_


End file.
